


Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.

by agent_orange



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can't punch ourselves awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damelola (fictorium)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



Seeing Eduardo again is...difficult, to say the least. There's already so much tension between them, and now Eduardo's eyes are cold in a way Mark's only ever seen once before.

His suit is nicer, some prissy brand Mark couldn't give a shit about. What really gets Mark, though, is how bitter Eduardo seems. At school, he was always so positive, so optimistic; he always was able to balance out Mark's cynicism.

If he could, Mark would go back in time and just never date Erica. He wouldn't have been drunk and wallowing that night in October. He would never have released Facemash. Mark doesn't really care about the money, and he'd give it all up if he could have his best friend back.

But he can't. This is his life now. Facebook is bigger than anyone ever thought it would be, and now there are consequences for what happened. So Mark ramps up the sarcasm and apathy, because that's what he does to keep people from getting any closer. It doesn't seem to surprise Eduardo—why should it? After all, Eduardo did say he was coming back for _everything_. Clearly, they've both changed.

Mark doesn't apologize. Apologies are for people who've made mistakes. They're for people who are weak, and Mark isn't weak. He doesn't back down. He doesn't do things that could be seen as backing down. But right now, he wants to interrupt the deposition and say he's sorry and he'll do whatever to make this _stop_.

The moment passes, and Mark mentally kicks himself. Even he shouldn't be acting this pathetic. He'll probably only speak to Eduardo again if there's a company event that requires them both to be there and they end up at the same table. But other than that, it doesn't look like there's an end in sight to the permafrost.


End file.
